That Time of Year
by AtroquinineMyLove
Summary: (Collab fic with Phanstarlight!) Christmas, that time of year, the time for family, friends, and perhaps blossoming romance. (Also includes some Narumayo, Fradrian, Kayworth)
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank my good friend, Phanstarlight, for agreeing to write this fic with me!**

* * *

"Maya, please be careful." He watched anxiously as Maya lifted Trucy up onto her shoulders.

"It's fine, Nick. How else can we get the star on top?"

"...Use a step ladder?"

"You worry too much, Trucy's fine. Go help Pearly with the other decorations."

In his opinion, it was still a little too early for decorations, but he still agreed to it since it made them happy. He stopped and smiled at Pearl upon noticing the "decorations" she was hanging.

"Pearls, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is, Mr Nick! It's a special present for you and Mystic Maya." She smiled, proud of herself.

"Yeah but... mistletoe in every single door way?"

"Hmm... maybe every door way is a bit much... I'll take some of it down."

"You can keep it up for now. It was a cute thought." He smiled at her enthusiasm, although he and Maya had already gotten together, Pearl was still determined to get them to be romantic with each other at any chance.

"Anyways, let's put the rest of the decorations up." He picked up the box of tinsel and other decorations and the two of them began to place them around. Until they heard a crash coming from the other room.

Upon entering the room, the star had been successfully put up on the tree, but Trucy and Maya were on the floor.

Nick sighed, "now, how did this happen?"

"We fell."

"Didn't I tell you to use a step ladder instead?"

"Well... yeah... but hey! We got the star up at least!"

Nick laughed and shook his head at them. "You really are impossible, Maya."

"Daddy, Maya and I were talking and we were wondering, how about inviting Polly and Athena over for Christmas?"

"That's a good idea. I'm sure they'd love that."

"Great! I'm glad you agree because I kind of already asked them." She jumped up and left the room, offering to help Pearl with the rest of the decorations.

"Well, Pearls seems to have left us little presents around the place."

"Thanks for letting her stay with us for Christmas, she hasn't had many opportunities to celebrate it."

"She's part of the family, it's nice to have her here."

"I'm sure she appreciates that a lot."

* * *

Not everyone was so excited for Christmas, when you don't have anyone to spend the holiday with, it's more depressing than happy.

Klavier sat in his office, composing a new tune in his guitar. It was the third Christmas he was going to be by himself. Ever since Kristoph got convicted, this is what he'd do. Sit by himself, composing music.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his office door.

"Come in."

"Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Oh, it's you, Fräulein."

"I have a favour to ask you." The detective entered his office and closed the door behind her. "So as you know, it's the Christmas season is upon us and I still have gifts I need to buy for people and well I'm kinda tight on money so I was wondering..."

"You can have a raise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well... thanks, I guess."

 _That was way too easy._

"Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

 _Well for starters you're composing depressing music alone in your office._

It was obvious that he wasn't alright, so she decided to strike up a conversation with him; "Doing anything for Christmas?"

"No. I'm gonna be by myself again."

"Oh... um," She glanced over to his desk where she saw many photo frames, one of them had a picture of what looked to be him when he was young with the rest of his family. "What about your parents? Are they...?"

"Nein, they're not around."

She didn't want to leave him alone like that, she believed that no one should be by themselves for Christmas. "My sister is going away for Christmas. You're welcome to come to spend the day with me, if you want to."

"I really appreciate you thinking about me, but I'd hate to burden you-"

"I insist! No one should be alone for Christmas, come on, I'd love to have some company as well, how about it?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, alright... thank you, Ema."

"Don't mention it. Oh and thanks for the raise."

"It's the least I can do for you."

She flashed him a smile before leaving Klavier wondering why someone like her would offer her time to making him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"What does that even mean...? What else does she like?"

"Franziska?"

"Miles Edgeworth! What are you doing here?"

"Buying a gift. You seemed distressed."

"Me? Distressed? How foolish."

"Were you not just speaking to yourself?"

"I- well, I am struggling just a little I suppose. I'm looking for a present to buy for Adrian, but I just don't know what she would like this year... but who are you buying a gift for?"

"Kay stopped by my office the other day. You know, she's a detective now. She told me she wasn't doing doing anything for Christmas, so I offered to spend the day with her."

"Hmph, foolish, oblivious Miles Edgeworth." Franziska smirked at him. "She clearly has a thing for you, how can you still not tell after all these years?"

"I do not think that is the case. Anyways, about your problem."

"Don't just change the subject, and it's not a problem!" If they weren't in the middle of a store, she'd probably whip him for that. "We have been together for a while, every year I've been able to give her something."

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes. All she said was that she wants is to spend time with me. It was sweet of her, but I still don't know what I should get for her."

"If that's the case, I may have an idea for you."

* * *

Maya looked at the the Christmas tree and the walls that were decorated with different colour tinsel and Christmas lights. "Well, I think we did a pretty good job at decorating!"

"Yeah, except for that incident earlier on."

Maya pouted. "Yeah okay, we messed up a little, but it was still a success! Anyways, Nick, I'm going out for a bit." Maya pulled on her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet someone. Christmas present help and all that stuff. I won't be long." Before he could question her further, she left to go on what she called "a secret mission".


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why the sudden text messages about Ema?"

Klavier looked up from his desk to see Maya smiling over at him from the doorway to his office. He breathed a sigh of relief and ushered her inside, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Thank god you're here" Klavier smiled "I need to buy her a Christmas present but I have no idea what to get her. And I know you're good friends with her so I thought I could use your help... She's invited me to spend Christmas with her" Klavier explained when Maya raised her eyebrows questioningly at him. Maya smirked to herself but said nothing. Klavier turned around to sit down on the couch but before he could make it very far, Maya grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door.

"Well we've got no time to lose, let's go!" Maya laughed as she practically dragged Klavier out of his own office, hardly giving him enough time to get his shoes and coat. It didn't take them long to arrive at a gift shop that would sell the types of things Maya had in mind. Klavier looked into the window and immediately frowned.

"Maya, this is a jewellery store"

"Well done, Klavier" Maya rolled her eyes before walking into the store, Klavier tailing behind her. But this 'mission' was going to be a lot harder than Maya had previously thought. Since after half an hour of walking around this store, they were still presentless. Nothing, not even the ones Maya had been convinced were perfect, was what Klavier thought he could give to Ema. He wanted his gift to her to be completely perfect- but the problem with that was that he had no idea what the 'perfect' gift for Ema would be. Maya let out an exasperated sigh as she showed Klavier yet another bracelet that she thought Ema would like. He hardly glanced at it before shaking his head. He was about to turn around to look on the shelves behind him when he saw something over Maya's shoulder that caught his eye. It was a small necklace with bright blue gems in the middle and a delicate gold chain. It was understated yet it had a beautiful elegance about it that was absolutely breathtaking- it reminded him of the first time he had seen Ema.

"That one" Klavier smiled, walking over to the necklace and picking it up "It's perfect"

"Prosecutor Gavin?" a voice sounded from behind them, causing both Klavier and Maya to turn around.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you two here" Maya smiled as she looked up to see Edgeworth and Franziska.

"We're doing some emergency Christmas shopping. And I take it you two are doing the same?" Edgeworth nodded towards the necklace in Klavier's hands.

"Yeah, we've been in here for almost an hour now! But finally Klavier has found the perfect present for his 'special someone'" Maya smiled, copying her cousin's phrase.

"So you've admitted your feelings for the Skye detective? At last" Franziska commented and instantly Klavier's cheeks went red.

"N-No, it's not like that. She just invited me over for Christmas" Klavier spluttered.

"Is that really all it is though?" Maya teased jokingly and Klavier's cheeks grew a few more shades brighter before he shuffled off towards the counter to pay for Ema's present.

"I should probably go after him before he collapses from embarrassment. See you guys around!" Maya grinned before following Klavier.

"Why are we here, exactly?" Franziska asked Edgeworth once Maya and Klavier had left the store.

"To find a present for Adrian, of course. Now we better start looking because, from the sounds of things, we could be here a while" Edgeworth smiled. Franziska found herself staring at him as he began looking along the shelves. He would really go to all this trouble just so she could find the best present she could for Adrian? Maybe that man wasn't such a fool sometimes after all.

* * *

Thank you to Phanstarlight for writing this chapter! Hope you're all enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

Klavier held the necklace in his hand. He wondered what he should say once giving it to her.

 _"Hey, the reason why I spent so much money on you is became I actually have feelings for you and like you a lot."_ No. He couldn't say that. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Prosecutor Gavin! Open up!"

"Fräulein Cykes, chill, what's going on?"

"Well," She proudly crossed her arms over her chest, "if you let me in, I have an early Christmas present for you, which I think you'll love!"

The smirk on her face told him not to let her in, but he was interested in what she had to say so he let her in a closed the door behind her.

"My Christmas present to you is... I'm gonna get Ema to go out with you."

"Ugh, why does everyone think I like her?"

"I don't think you like her, I _know_ you like her."

He glanced at the necklace set down on the coffee table. At this point, he knew it was evident, but his pride still prevented him from openly admitting it to anyone. He hadn't even admitted it to himself.

"I hear you bought her a very special present since you're spending Christmas with her."

"...Maya told you, didn't she?"

"Never mind that! Just come with me, we're going somewhere."

* * *

"A photo album?"

"Yes. She would love it. Didn't you say you wanted the perfect gift for her?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"You're always saying how perfect she is. I think she'd love to have an album full of pictures of the two of you."

"That... that is true..." Franziska cleared her throat. "Miles, how about you and Kay come to spend Christmas day with us?"

"That sounds nice, thank you Franziska."

"I should go and sort through photos I can use for the album. Thank you for your help, Miles."

And so she began to prepare what she could only describe as the perfect Christmas president.


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone seems to want my attention today" Klavier muttered to himself as Athena led him down the street. For some reason- though Klavier couldn't for the life of him think of it- Athena was making him join her and Apollo in shopping for more Christmas decorations for the Wright Anything Agency.

"You actually came" Apollo laughed, bringing Klavier out of his thoughts as the three of them stood outside the store.

"When Fräulein Cykes wants you to go somewhere, I've discovered you don't have much say in the matter" Klavier joked.

"Tell me about it" Apollo teased, smiling over at his co-worker.

"Hey! Come on you guys" Athena pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're only teasing" Apollo reassured her, bumping his shoulder against hers. Klavier cocked his head slightly as Athena turned away and walked into the store since he was certain he had seen a small blush on her cheeks. The three of them made their way through the aisles, picking out tinsel, fairy lights and other Christmas ornaments. But Klavier was careful to stay a just a couple of steps behind the other two. As he watched them, the more certain he became that he was right to do so. It was all very subtle- a glance lingering for just a little too long, the distance between their bodies a little too small, smiles that spread wider when they spoke to each other than with anyone else- but Klavier knew what he was witnessing. He smiled to himself, glad that the two of them were finally starting to realise how they felt about each other.

After a total of 2 hours, they finally made their way to pay for everything they had bought and left the store. But this was when they encountered a small problem.

"How are we going to get all this stuff back to the office?" Apollo asked as he looked down at the mountains of bags at their feet. There was no way they would be able to carry it all, even with it split between the three of them.

"How about I call _Ema_ to come help us?" Athena suggested, smirking over at Klavier.

"What? I don't think that's necessary" Klavier spluttered helplessly.

"Too late!" Athena laughed as she pulled out her phone and called the detective. Once she was out of ear shot, Apollo turned to his friend.

"So you and Ema, huh?"

"She really should learn to be subtler about certain things" Klavier muttered.

"She just wants to help you guys" Apollo smiled, glad Klavier wasn't trying too hard to deny his feelings anymore.

"While we're on the subject, I see you two have a little something going on"

"What? No, i-it's not like that. It's just, um well you see-" Apollo frantically tried to explain, his cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Calm down, Herr Forehead. You don't have to hide it from me. I won't say anything if you don't want me to" Klavier reassured him.

"I just don't know how to tell her" Apollo admitted, looking down at his feet.

"I'm not sure what to say to Ema either..." Klavier sighed.

"Wow, we sound like two lovesick high school kids" Apollo pointed out, shaking his head in dismay.

"At least I don't look like I should actually still be in school"

"Hey!" Apollo lightly punched Klavier's arm but couldn't help the laugh that burst out of his lips.

"Ema said she'll be over with her car in a few minutes" Athena said, walking back over to her friends.

"Thank god, we don't all have the excesses of energy you do" Apollo said as he rolled his eyes at Athena's mock offended expression. The two of them quickly fell into their usual pattern of bickering and all Klavier could do was watch them and smile. He hoped Apollo could admit how he felt soon because, as far as he was concerned, his two friends were perfect for one another.


End file.
